The price to pay
by toritobichan
Summary: What Happens when Sasuke appears out of no where and is in the village only to see Naruto? Well read and find out...sucky summary sorry TT TT  Sasunaru Kibanaru. PLZ review!


The Price to Pay

Chapter 1: A surprise

Naruto POV

"Yawn!" I awoke from my wonderful slumber to find sensei's plushie has been drooled on again. 'I really need to stop hugging up to that thing.' I thought as I fixed myself a bowl of my most favorite food in the entire world. "RAMEN!" Smiling at the smell I got out the milk and dug in. "mmmm, so tasty like always."

Someone started knocking on my door. "Be right there!" I went to open it to find myself getting glomped by the one and only emo kid of Konaha.

"S-Sasuke?"

I was so confused wondering why the raven haired boy was smiling and was hugging me.

"Naru-kun!"

"EH!"

As I screamed and ran away to my bedroom and lock the door only to be stopped by Sasuke, who had beaten me to it.

"Whats up with you, teme?" Sasuke gets closer to me. "What do you mean, dobe? I'm perfectly fine."

Sasuke starts hugging again.

"You hate me and also…YOU LEFT THE VILLAGE!" Sasuke looked at me the way he used to.

Sasuke leaned forward so our faces was an inch apart.

"You really want to know why I'm doing this?" He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I never seen him this way before. I shook my head, I must know why he is doing this. He toke a deep breath.

"It's because….I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" He crushed our lips together so fast and he said them words so fast…it was all happening to fast! He broke the kiss, which was a little to short for my liking.

I looked at him. I was so confused and I really need to sit down.

"Dobe I love you and I can't live without you! That's why I came back because I couldn't stand to be away from my Naruto anymore!"

He came up behind me and started kissing my neck. It felt good but it was wrong. At the moment, I have a boyfriend…and yes I am gay. But I can't cheat on him after all he loves me as much as Sasuke now.

Sasuke stopped and whispered in my ear the one thing I did not want to hear.

"Do you love me Naru-kun?"

I toke a deep breath. "I do love you Sasuke…but I.." I got interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Naruto, yo, Lady Hokage needs you something about Sasuke. Naruto open up YO!"

It was Kiba. This is bad…VERY BAD.

I heard a sigh at the door.

"Naru-kun come on I want to see my fox"

I looked at Sasuke. He looked confused and pissed.

"Naru-kun?" Sasuke said.

"Kiba-kun I'll be right there" I started to whisper to Sasuke. "My boyfriend would be pissed if he found out you were here…you may want to leave, teme!"

Sasuke's face was blank. No emotion. That's the sasuke I knew.

"Bye dobe!" And poof he was gone.

I sighed and opened the door. "Kiba-kun how nice of you to stop by" I smiled like nothing had happened.

He started to sniff. "The emo bastard was here wasn't he?"

My smile faded to a frown and I shock my head. "He confessed to me…"

Kiba sighed and he kissed my forehead. "That emo bastard has caused you so much pain and now he comes out of no where to confess…he better stay away or I'll…"

I hugged him. "Thank you Kiba-kun for everything."

Kiba smiled. "Now how about we go to Lady Hokage and then on a date to your favorite Ramen place."

I smiled my famous smile and kissed him. "I love you!"

I turned to my window to see how it looks outside. SASUKE? Sasuke was on a building near my window. What the fudge?

"Sasuke?" Kiba heard me and turned and saw nothing.

"Naru-kun you alright?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. DATTEBAYO!"

He placed his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever…so I guess your alright."

I seemed fine but for all I know is that if that was Sasuke on that building. Then I will surely have a price to pay when I see him and confess to him. Now all I have to do is get rid of Kiba…or should I…hmmm this is a very big deision for me…AH WHAT SHOULD I DO DATTEBAYO!

Authors Note:

I know its very boring and to childish but It just came right from my brain to my hands to the keyboard to the computerTT~TT

Sorry if I disappoint…and if you think I should continue with this story like have more chapters of what is happening and crap then tell me pwease and THANK YOU FOR READING!

:3


End file.
